


Lunch Dates

by Leathermouth



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathermouth/pseuds/Leathermouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison asked for Peterick fluff involving lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Dates

Patrick opened the door to the coffee shop, the little bell above him ringing out and drawing Pete's attention immediately. His face spread into a huge smile as he whispered something to the girl working next to him. She gave him a nod, and watched as Pete took off his apron and crossed the room to where Patrick stood.

"Ready?" Pete asked, his grin not faltering a bit.

"Of course," Patrick answered, his face breaking into a similar smile.

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand, immediately lacing their fingers together, and pulled him outside, the tinkling of the shop's bell disappearing into the noisy street around them. 

"What are you in the mood for?" Pete asked, his eyes already looking around at the various bistros and diners around them. Patrick deliberated, eventually drawing Pete's attention back to him at the lack of an answer.

"Something simple," he finally murmured just loud enough that Pete could make out the words over the sound of traffic. His smile returned, already sure of the perfect place. 

He led Patrick through the crowded sidewalks, careful not to walk too fast, lest he actually end up dragging him like an old blanket.

It didn't take long before they were stood in front of an old, hole-in-the-wall bakery, the sign on the window faded from years of Chicago weather and a coating of dust. In fact, Patrick even wondered if Pete had made the mistake of bringing them to a place that had been closed down for years.

Pete didn't pause though, and simply pushed open the door, pulling a bewildered Patrick in behind him. No bell sounded, but an old man standing at the counter gave them a warm smile. 

Pete gestured to a table and Patrick went to sit while Pete ordered for the both of them. When Pete returned with their sandwiches, Patrick was still glancing around the bakery in awe. How had he never noticed this place before? It was only a block or so from his apartment...

"Cute, huh?" Pete said, his million dollar smile still on his face. "It's always empty. No one ever seems to know about it, but I love it."

Patrick nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was the perfect place. Nice and quiet. You couldn't even hear the noise from outside, which in Chicago, was very hard to escape. He'd have to remember this place...

"So," Pete chirped through a mouth of lettuce and tomato. "Movies tonight? My place?"

"Of course," Patrick smiled, his entire body feeling warmth with just the thought of getting to spend more time with Pete. "I'm always up for movies."

Pete swallowed his massive bite, and smiled even wider than usual. "Good. Cause these 15 minute lunch dates are definitely not cutting it for me."


End file.
